Singing For Writing
by YayaPear
Summary: Estabilished relationship between two former-enemy warriors. It's 10 songfictions from my favorite artists , there are 10 chapters but they are really short. Warnings: mild slash included, don't like, don't read. Aaaaaand yeah, that's all. Keep reading :-)
1. I

**1 Linkin Park – Breaking The Habit**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Stars were weakly winking at him from the dark ink sky. Moon was covered by dense clouds and the air was fresh. It smelled like something new. He made a quiet step out of the wooden door and took a inhaled the cooling oxygen. His eyes widened and narrowed as he looked at the BLU base that was standing in front of him, across the battlefield. He ran his hand through his hair slowly and took another step forward the enemy base, where his boyfriend was waiting. He felt reproaches of his conscious, that he was betraying his team and breaking something inside of him. Yes he was definitely breaking it. He started to trot against the BLU base and suddenly all the words said about him appeared in his mind. Things that his teammates said, trying to describe his personality. Obedient. Lawful. Predictable. He started to run. _Non-spontaneous. Machine-made. Boring. Weird_. He was sprinting now. _Psycho. Foreigner. Non-fitting. Old-fashined. Distant._ He continued sprinting and smiled. Yes. All those natures were his. He was OK with it and he fell into the custom of being classified by someone else. But now it's time to break it. To break it with someone. With BLU Sniper, who didn't know anything about him and learned everything by himself. Nobody told him about Viktor's personality. Now, he's breaking the class where he was integrated. He was breaking the habit.


	2. II

**2 Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest**

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here?_

In a blink his eyes opened and he gasped for the air. He ran his hand through his hair and with the other one he instinctively reached for the warm skin laid on his left. Liam was breathing heavily, barely recalling the dream that woke him up. The other man stirred in the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his soulmate and smiled weakly, putting his hand on Liam's slender bare chest.

"Vhat iz it?" Medic whispered, cuddling closer to his boyfriend, offering him peace and understanding. Liam covered Viktor's hand with his own and sighed lightly.

"I…had an uncomfortable dream." He whispered to the darkness of his van.

"Do you want to talk about ith?" Liam felt warm tickles of Viktor's breath running along his ribs. He pulled the smaller man even closer.

"I dreamed I was missing. I've seen everything happenin', but I couldn't do anythin'. I saw mah death, mah funeral back home and the life going by without me. And I saw you. Throwing handful of soil on mah coffin and crying yer eyes out. I wanted to…hug you…and to stop you crying…but I couldn't. It was terrible." He said and a very little tears appeared under his eyelids. Viktor reached his smaller hand and caressed Liam's cheek.

"Don't worry. Zhat will never happen. I promise." The doctor said, leaned forward and kissed marksman's forehead. The Australian smiled.

"You promise? Really? How do you want to keep yer promise?" Medic just smiled.

"I just know that we won't fall apart." Liam was satisfied with those warm words and put his both arms around the smaller man, dozing off slowly, but with peace in his soul.


	3. III

**3 Linkin Park – Easier To Run**

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something more_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years, they've played_

___If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

Everything that they all could hear was the muffled shot and quiet, short moan of a soul passing away. The body dressed in red shades fell on the dusty ground and stood there without moving.

"I'm sorry mate." Sniper whispered with a dull pain in his heart. When he was beginning with professional shooting, he thought that the pain will go away after he will take some more lives, but it was just getting worse. But maybe he was glad for it, because he realized that feeling sorry about killing people is much better than feeling nothing. He remembered the day when he realized that. It was six months ago, when he put RED Soldier down and all he felt was cold nothingness and numbness around his heart. He started to be afraid of becoming a cold-blooded killing bastard that is taking lives just for fun. He saw himself ending up in madhouse with straitjacket. He thought that his emotions abandoned him and he would become a monster. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He wanted to stop it and he thought that the only possibility to stop changing into a beast is to stop living at all. But he thought that before he met him. Now he knows that there was another option and he is glad that he decided to go that way. He knows that emotions are never leaving anybody; they are just being suppressed and ignored. And he loves the man that made him realize those little important things, he loves him with all his being and they help each other to go through the hard fighting days. Because as Sniper found out, he is not the only one with those bad feelings and thoughts. And that is one of the most important things for him; he's not alone.


	4. IV

**4 My Chemical Romance – Vampires Will Never Hurt You**

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_

_And if they get me, take this spike to my heart and_

_And if they get me and the sun goes down_

_And if they get me, take this spike and_

_You put the spike in my heart_

"Have you ever seen any horror movie?" Viktor asked during one lazy day-off afternoon. Liam scratched his chin as he was thinking.

"Yea, I've seen quite a lot of horrors. Why are you asking?" He looked at the graying German and rested his palms on his own chest.

"Yezterday Soldier brought a horror movie and we all watched it."

"Was it scary?" Viktor shook his head.

"No, it waz a very old one wizh ketchup blood and everyzhing. It waz about vampires." A strange gloss jumped in his eyes.

"And which moviez have you seen?" Liam tilted his head and he was counting.

"Um…Iv'e seen SAW 1 to 4, The Ring, The Unborn, Signs, Sixth Sense…

"Sixth Sense wazn't a horror." Viktor interrupted him. Liam raised his head and threw a hurt look at him.

"Oh yes it _was_ a horror. It was a helluva horror."

"I wazn't scared at all." Liam waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't tell me that you weren't frightened when there were the hangmen in the school." Viktor just shook his head.

"Zhat one waz predictable." Sniper was surprised. He began to think harder.

"So I bet ya got scared when the little girl caught Coal's ankle from under the bed." Viktor cocked his head and nodded a little.

"Yes, zhat raised my blood pressure a bit. But I waz expecting zhat too." Liam shook his head and covered his forehead with his palm.

"That's impossible! And what about…when the same girl appeared under his blanket.

"That wazn't very creepy. But do you know what scared me most?" Liam just nodded.

"When there waz that boy who had a shot in his head. Those shivers were zhe strongest I've ever had during the horror movie." Liam smiled and raised his eyebrows. Viktor nodded and closed his eyes. The he shivered again, thinking about the boy with a shot in his head.

"And what about the horror ya saw yesterday? What was the scariest scene?" Viktor opened his eyes again and looked at Liam.

"Zhe scariest part waz when um…I have to describe it to you." Liam nodded and continued to listen.

"Well, zhere was a guy zhat waz followed by one vampire. And when he got home, to his flat zhere was juzt pitch black, becauz zhere waz a blackout in zhe city. And he started to be afraid and he waz tapping around his flat to get some matchez and candlez. And he leaned forward to the drawer, he took zhe candle, lit it up and when he straightened up, zhere was a vampire! It started to scream immediately, of course. But zhe moment waz…oof. Scary." Liam raised his eyebrow.

"Wasn't that a little predictable either?" Viktor smiled.

"No, becauz zhat waz an old movie and in those times directors and screenwriters didn't put those screaming monzterz in horrorz. Old horrorz were about zhe psychological fear, not about one moment." Liam nodded

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" He simply asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"No, not at all. I like vampires. Zhey are awesome." Liam went closer to Viktor, lied down on the wooden floor of his sniping view and put his head in the other man's lap. Viktor stood quiet and looked at his love lying down on his groin. Liam shut his eyes and started to look sleepy.

"Keep talking." He said after a few whiles of silence.

"Am I boring you?" Viktor asked, feeling touched a little. Liam opened his eyes a little.

"No. I just love listening to the sound of yer voice." Viktor smiled and half shut his eyes. Vampires and horror movies were forgotten in second and the doctor started to talk.


	5. V

**5 Massive Attack – Angel**

_You are my angel_

_Come from way above_

_To bring me love___

_Love you, love you, love you_

_Love you, love you, love you_

_Love you, love you, love you_

His light blue eyes were looking at the smaller man's face as his long thin fingers played with the end of the red tie. The doctor was sitting on his lap, facing him and slowly undoing the blue shirt. Liam raised his hand and placed his warm palm on Viktor's cheek. He was soaking the intimate moment in his skin and the sensation of them two being alone together was turning off his mind. Viktor's eyes smiled and he leaned for a kiss which Liam joined happily. The warmth and love in Aussie's chest made them both feel better and they continued in the kissing. Viktor's lips were softly pressing against Liam's and he could feel the thin and slender hands closing around his waist, massaging lovingly. They both felt the strange ache in their hearts, but they liked it. It was the comfortable kind of ache that appears just when somebody cares about you. When the kiss found it's end, their faces stayed close and their foreheads were together. When Liam looked in Viktor's eyes, the first word he thought was 'angel'. He loved him and he knew that the German loves him back. He really was like his angel, saving his sanity but making him crazy at the same time. Liam's eyes were wet a little and his lips formed a little smile.

"I love you…" He whispered and touched their noses. Viktor pulled back and looked in Liam's eyes again. He was definitely surprised, because Liam had never told him that before. Then he closed the taller man in tight embrace.

"Ich liebe dich auch." He mumbled. Sniper couldn't speak German but he surely knew what the doctor just said. And that made him maybe the happiest person in the world.


	6. VI

**6 My Chemical Romance – Mama**

_Mama we all go to hell_

_Mama we all go to hell_

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well_

_Mama we all go to hell_

_Oh well, now mama_

_We all gonna die_

_Mama we all gonna die_

_Stop asking me questions _

_I hate to see you cry_

_Mama we all gonna die!_

He was gazing into the black darkness of his room. It was something around the midnight and he woke up because of argument happening in next room. When both involved calmed down he was still lying on his back and starring at the ceiling. His thoughts started to wonder around his head and led away, back to his house. He was thinking about his parents. What would they say, if they knew about his relationship? What would his mother say? Would she cry, or would she yell at him? Or would she be OK with it and keep supporting him in everything he would do? Probably yes. And his father…Oh, his father. He didn't like his father. He was permanently drunk and he was causing his mother a lot of pain, physical and psychical either. He could predict surely his reaction. He would scream, he would be mad and, of course, he would beat him. Because that was what he always does. He beats mindlessly. He isn't the open-minded person as his mother, who is bright, intelligent and kind. He loved his mother much and he couldn't find out why the hell she married that terrible man. He sat straight and rested his head on his hands. He felt weight shifting and warm hand touched his shoulder.

"What's on yer mind?" He whispered softly, caressing pale skin of Viktor's shoulder.

"I…I waz thinking about my parents." He said shyly and leaned against his boyfriend.

"And…?" Liam was sitting either and Viktor was resting his back against his chest. Liam nuzzled in doctor's neck and Viktor felt little tickles of Australian's breath.

"I waz imagining their…reaction when they would find out about us." Liam stopped the nuzzling and tried his best to look in Viktor's dark blue eyes.

"My fazher wouldn't be happy abouth it." He added and a little blink of fear jumped in Liam's eyes.

"What does that mean?" He said with slightly shaking voice. Viktor laughed a little and kissed marksman's cheek.

"I hate my fazher and I love you. Iz there anything we need to change? Becauz I don't think so."


	7. VII

**7 My Chemical Romance – Welcome To The Black Parade**

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_

_And in my heart, I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it_

"Please, don't cry." Liam's sad voice flew through the air and settled in German's ears. The smaller man just sobbed and looked in the rivulet he was sitting next to. Quiet steps got closer and Liam sat next to Viktor. He just shook himself and drowned a small hand into the cold water.

"He waz my friend." He whispered, not looking to Liam. One tear rolled down his pale cheek. The Aussie swallowed hardly and took a breath.

"I am so sorry." He said with broken voice.

"You killed him."

"I had to. Soldier was standing above me, checking my work."

"Zhat's not an excuse."

"I know." Viktor turned his head slowly, looking cautiously at Liam. The taller man just shut his eyes.

"I know that it's just my fault and it was mah finger that pulled the trigger. And all I want to tell you is, that I am truly, deeply sorry, Viktor." He said quietly, sincerely and patiently. Viktor nodded slowly and then turned his head back to the glass-clear water. Liam went a little closer to Viktor, who leaned against the marksman and sighed.

"Why are we in opposite teams?" he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Liam just wordlessly shrugged and sqeezed his lips together.

"I wish thiz war to be over already." Viktor murmured. There was a while of silence, but then Liam cleaned his throat and spoke.

"W…Would you stay with me…after the war?" He looked at Viktor's face, tensed and worried. Viktor smiled weakly and put his hand on Liam's jaw.

"I would."


	8. VIII

**7 Owl City – Fireflies**

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep..._

"Come on, can't you juzt tell me vhere are we going?" Viktor groaned and looked at Liam. He just shook his head with a little laugh and took a step forward. They were facing the concrete fence around the battlefield at maybe 10 PM and Liam reached for the the edge, trying to climb on the top of it. Then he jumped and in a millisecond he was squatting on the top of the fence.

"No, I'm not doing zis." Viktor said and turned on his heel.

"Wait, don't go away. You'll like it, I promise." Liam said from the fence with pleading voice. Viktor stopped on the spot and after a brief considering he turned to Liam and went under the fence. He tried to reach the top of it but he was too small.

"You'll have to help me, If you want to show me zhat thing." He said and Liam straightened his hand for him and helped him to get on the top. Then Liam jumped down to the other side and faced Viktor. He was just kneeling on the fence, looking very nervous.

"C'mon, just jump down." Liam cheered him and the German not willingly jumped down. Well, beter said fell down from the fence, causing Liam to burst into a laugh. Viktor stood straight and dusted himself.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, everybody iz laughing. Will you show me already zhe surprise?" Liam nodded slowly and gestured Viktor to follow him. They walked maybe hundred meters and then the doctor saw something. It was like green light few meters in front of them. He jerked and unconsciously grabbed Liam's hand.

"What iz zhat?" Liam laughed softly and covered smaller hand with long palm, soothing the doctor.

"My surprise. Now, run." He said and pointed at the source of the strange light. Viktor gave him doubtful look.

"Really?" He whispered, tightening his grip around marksman's hand. Liam sighed lightly.

"OK, I'll run with you if you don't trust me." He didn't leave Medic to answer and started to run, dragging the German with him. After few seconds they ran into green light and then Viktor realized, that there were hundreds of fireflies, now disturbed by them. The bugs flew into the air and started to float around Viktor and Liam, making magical ornaments. Viktor's jaw dropped and green flashes were reflecting in his round shaped glasses. They were standing in middle of the swarm of fireflies, feeling just peace and admiration. Viktor blinked and took a breath, because forgot to breathe. He loved everything phosphorescent, bioluminescent and glowing and this was just perfect. He turned to his boyfriend with astonished grimace. Liam's face was enlightened by hundreds of fireflies and it looked slightly supernatural. Medic faced Sniper, hugged him tightly and then he turned the embrace to a loving kiss. Their hearts jolted and drowned in the huge wave of heat and comfort. They felt little tickling on their cheeks as the fireflies decided to land on them. Their lips parted and Viktor cuddled his head against Liam's jaw.

"Zhat was beautiful surprise." He said and a little tear of joy went down his glowing cheek.


	9. IX

**9 My Chemical Romance – The Ghost Of You**

_Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone_

_And I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs and my arms_

_She dies _

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall_

_Down_

The door closed behind him. First tear went down as he heard the slam. Second went a millisecond later. And third, fourth, fifth, sixth… He fell on the bed and refused to move. It can't be truth. That's impossible. It just couldn't have happened. But then the scene popped out in his head. BLU Heavy, shooting in RED Medic. His medic. Another tear went down his cheek. It was hot and salty and very uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that. But when he recalled that motionless body lying on the dusty ground and blood bursting out of his chest his heart shattered and he felt something like a stone in his throat. Eight, ninth, tenth, eleventh…His smile. Those white and a little oblique teeth. His heart hurt even more and he felt a cold hand gripping around it. He choked and then coughed. He curled on the bed and let the blanket of sorrow to cover him. Suddenly a sharp pain interrupted his depressing thoughts. He looked at his forearm and saw a fresh blood coming out of the bite. He remembered. When Heavy…killed Viktor, Liam ran against him with his kukri. He tried to kill Heavy with it, he jumped on him and put the blade under his throat, trying to cut his carotid arthery. But the fat Russian shook him off and bit his forearm. He was bleeding. He is bleeding. Red fluid was trailing down his slender hand and slowly dropping on the bed linen. He looked at his wound again. It was deep, but he didn't feel any pain. He would do anything to stop the pain in his heart to feel ache in his hand. He raised his hand. The scar will be with him forever. Just like the memories, smiles and smells. Another dagger went through his chest and pierced his heart again. Twenty…fourth, twenty fifth… He wanted him to be there, to soothe him and bring him away from there. He closed his eyes and swallowed hardly. He felt cold. And numb. Terrified, vulnerable, destroyed. Then something distracted him. He felt weight next to his feet and raised his gaze. There was a dark shadow sitting next to him and stretching a hand against him. At first he jerked and wanted to scream, but then he let the shadow to caress his knee. He wasn't breathing. The hand fell on his leg and then the shadow disappeared. Liam blinked. All the walls started to dance and wave and twist. It was going closer and then it was miles away. He squeezed his eyes and then he opened them again. Everything was normal. Another tear went down his face. He felt betrayed. The world betrayed him, his teammate betrayed him. And now he couldn't believe to his eyes. And his mind was lying to him as well. He whined and fell on his bed again. Even his mind…


	10. X

Illustration: #/d5mlr5k

**10 Evanescence - My Immortal**

Long fingers lightly hit the keys of the old piano. His fingertips were taking the dust from the white keys and left little white dots there. Palms were floating above the keyboard and he started. White key, black. White, white, black white, black, black..

_And If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

They are lying in RED base, side to side, holding hands, talking and enjoying each other.

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

They are looking to each other's eyes and smiling. Then Liam leans and kisses Viktor's forehead.

_These wound won't seem to heal_

_This Pain is just too real_

He is resting in Liam's arms after a long fighting day.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

They are happy….

Liam stopped playing and his hands jerked away as if the keys bit them. He closed the piano lid and walked away. All the promises, moments and words. Nights and days spent together. A little tear ran down his face. They were all gone...


End file.
